The Way It's Meant To Be
by MissZevie1504
Summary: Whether you're a hopeless romantic, forever alone or you've already found your soul-mate (lucky you!), cute love stories always give us that warm-fuzzy feeling inside that makes us wish our lives were just a little bit more like the characters. Follow Gravity 5 on their journey through life; through all the drama, humour and romance! (Mostly Zevie.)
1. How To Rock An Introduction

**Hey pretty people!  
This is my first ever fic, so please be nice to me!  
I'm truly not sure how these things work, since i just recently signed up!  
So if you guys are patient with me, I'd truly appreciate it.  
PLEASE REVIEW! constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.  
and with that, here it goes!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK, if I did, Zevie would have happened.**

Stevie POV:

Hey there, It's Stevie here. I really don't know how to start these things but, here I go.

I am 16 years old and a "proud" member of the Baskara family and sadly, not the only child. I am currently living with 7 other people in my household. Sounds fun right? Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Especially if you live with mostly boys and the one sister you have is a full-of-herself, bitchy perf. You probably have the worst life ever. Oh wait, that's me who has the worst life ever, not you. Why don't I just introduce you to my family and you can see for yourself. Let's start from  
the top.

Meet my dad, Donald Baskara. He's 41 and tries to act like the "coolest dad ever" type when he's truly just a tech geek. Don't get me wrong, I love him to bits and pieces but I really do wish that he would try to fix the house for once instead of tearing it apart for his new invention that's "bound to work this time." He currently is unemployed due to the fact that he set his office lounge on fire by accident by putting to good use his handy-dandy, Eco-friendly coffee maker.

And then there's my beautiful mom if I might say, Mary Baskara. My dad and her met in high school in their Technological Design class and ever since have sticked together like glue for the rest of eternity. I'm a sucker for cute love stories, just don't tell anyone, or I'll beat you to a pulp. Anyway, she was what one would call a "hottie" when she was in high school, but she truly had a soft spot for technology and math. She was a hot nerd, I guess.

And the there's Evan, my oldest brother. He's 19 and most likely the biggest douche you'll ever meet in your entire existence. I am soooooo glad he's finally decided to move out to a dorm in the university he's attending. He was forced to apply to the university my mom teaches, which he dreaded and hoped not to get into. I always thought he could never get in considering he's absolutely stupid, so to my surprise and to his dismay, he got accepted. I swear my mom did something to make this happen. So how did he deal with this? He packed his bags and decided he was moving to California, at the other side of the country to attend another university... or so he claims. I was starting to get the idea that he would never leave considering he needs my parents to live off of because he's gotten fired from every single job he's applied for. Hahaha! Anyway, now get this, Evan... Has a twin.

James is his name and unlike Evan, he's actually got some wits. Now just because he's smart, doesn't mean he's any nicer than his twin brother. He's just as much of a dick. He's so smart, he got accepted to Harvard. Another nerd in the family I guess. I don't know how my mom coped with carrying these 2 catastrophes inside of her for 9 months. Well, since the twins are moving out I guess that about sums it up to 5 other people in the house. Hmm, not as bad as I thought.

And then there's Gabe. He just turned 18, a senior at Brewster High and very popular. He's got it all: the looks, the build, the musical talent, the quarter-back position for our football team, and not to mention, he's the only one I don't hate as a sibling. He's the only one I can talk to without having to raise my voice and he listens to me. No wonder all the Perfs and the other girls are after him. But there is one Perf I know that won't even lay her eyes on him for a second. And that's my sister. Katarina Baskara.

We all know someone who is so conceited that if you put something as light as a feather in a pool full of water, then add more feathers on top to sum up to how conceited this person is, the feathers would not only sink, but break the pool and land on the core of the Earth because of it's weight. That's Katarina. Okay, maybe she's not that bad and I exaggerated a little, but she's close enough. She's 17 and is in the same grade as Gabe since they are only 11 months apart. Not only does she hang out with the people that I hate the most, she leads them. She's currently training the soon to be Head Perf, Molly Garfunkel, since she's graduating after this school year. We'll talk more about Molly later.

Then there's me Stevie Baskara. Big whoop. I'm not a genius, nor am I a sports chick and I am clearly not Perf material. But I will say that I have a great interest in music and have taught myself how to play bass, cello, guitar and piano.

Jared is the baby of our family. Of course he's not really a baby, but is 11 years old and going through the awkward stages of puberty. He doesn't annoy me with the things my older siblings bug me about, but he's getting there. Right now's a tough time for him since he's growing hair in places he didn't even know were places. Ah puberty, the experience that strips the mind of innocence.

So there's my family tree for you. Now on with the real story.

Kacey, Nelson, Kevin and I are sitting in our usual spot at the courtyard having lunch. Nelson and Kevin are eating pizza and having a Furious Pigeons tournament or something.

"Stev-ieeeee," Kacey whined. "You HAVE to come! I need someone to tell me how great I look in all the dresses I'm trying on tonight!"

This girl I call my good friend has been bugging me about going to the mall with her for the past 45 minutes. Kacey Simon used to be next in line for Head Perf until she got kicked out for wearing braces and glasses. So that's where evil Molly Garfunkel (even her name sounds like it belongs in the toilet) steps in and takes Kacey's position as trainee for Head Perf.

"Kacey how many times do I have to say no for you to finally understand?! I don't want to go buy girly dresses with you!" I yell.

"Why not? Besides, you need one too! You promised you'd go to the dance since you lost the bet!"

"Well, I got a dress anyway, so I don't need to come with you."

"Ew, that thing you wore last year and the year before? Hell no!"

I lunge on the table and try to grab Kacey who's sitting across from me."Kacey you are really starting to piss me off and I'm this close to pulling your head off your bod-" and suddenly I feel two muscular arms surround my waist and pull me back until I've calmed down from my fit. Zander.

"Ladies, ladies, you need to relax. I could hear you from the boys washroom."

"Zander, then can you please tell Stevie to come to the mall with after school? She needs a dress anyway." Kacey batted her eyelashes.

"Z, I will do anything for you, just please get her to leave me alone." I whispered to Zander.

Hearing the desperation in my voice, Zander took pity on me."Umm, sorry Kace, Stevie and I have an important song-writing session tonight. Can't you go another time?"

"Ugh fine! But don't think that I don't know that you just wanna snuggle up together like usual. But I'll allow it since I think you two are the cutest." Kacey emphasized the last word, gave us a wink then turned on her heels and left.

"We're just FRIENDS!" Zander and I yelled together like we've done a million times before.

"Oh yeah! I won," Nelson jumped and danced. I forgot they were here.

"No fair! You cheated!" Kevin punched the table.

"Guys, chill, it's just a game." I said. I've known these two since I was 7 and they haven't changed a bit. I saw Kevin look at me, then Zander, then down to my waist and a smirk formed on his lips. That's when I realized Zander still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ehem." Zander cleared his throat and awkwardly pulled his arms off my body. I couldn't help but blush. It was unusual for Zander and I to be awkward around each other since we were the bestest of friends. It's not like him touching me was a new thing. Now that I think about it, we share no personal space.

When Zander and I first met, he had just transferred to Brewster High the past semester. I had been running late and accidentally spilled coffee all over him on my way to class. It was 5 minutes of me apologizing, then another 5 minutes of him trying to hit on me. Typical Zander. But after seeing that I wouldn't take the bait, he decided to finally give up. Forgetting about our classes, we got talking and learned that we both played musical instruments. He plays ukulele, guitar, piano and key-tar. That's when the idea of Gravity 4 was born.

* * *

**Well? How was it? PLEASE review and tell me!  
I'll continue if I get some reviews! and don't forget, this was just an introduction. :$  
Until next time. See ya later loves!**


	2. How To Rock Saying Sorry

**Hello my lovelies!**

**OMG I GOT REVIEWS!  
Sorry if I'm over-reacting, I really didn't know getting reviews gives such an amazing feeling!  
I'm so glad you guys liked it!  
I thank you guys for reviewing, and sorry if I didn't thank you specifically by your usernames, because, then again, I'm still so noob at this. (BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)  
Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTR, if I did, I would've added a LOT more Zevie moments.**

* * *

Zander POV:

I'm sitting in history class, listening to Mr. Kitt (or should I say Mr. Spit, from the amount of saliva the poor kid in the front has on his face) talk about something historic that happened like, 10 gazillion years ago. Thank God this is the last class today, plus it's Friday. I see Stevie, who's sitting two desks away from me slowly starting to fall asleep, her head bobbing up and down.

"Stevie." I whisper across the row. "Steves. Steviekins."

When that doesn't work, I grab the nearest item on my desk without looking and chuck it at her direction. It hits her head and she shoots up and yells.

"OWW! Who the hell threw a sharpener at my head?!"

Oops.

"Ms. Baskara, do you have something to say?" Mr. Kitt walks towards her desk and stands there, waiting for an explanation.

"Did you NOT see that _thing_ hit my head?" Stevie answers back, clearly pissed off.

"No, what I do see is a very disrespectful young lady who interrupted my lesson! And, if you weren't sleeping in my class, maybe you would have seen that _thing_ fly your direction! And, you are not permitted to use that kind of language in this classroom! You just bought yourself a nice ticket to detention missy. See you after school," Mr. Kitt spat out the words and returned to the front of the class.

Oh man, will I be in severe pain when she finds out who got her in trouble.

When the bell finally rang, I saw Stevie turn to the girl next to her and say something I didn't catch. The girl points to me and Stevie's face reddened with anger. I made my way as fast as I could towards the door, but not before a thin, yet powerful arm yanked me by my flannel shirt. Uh-oh.

I turned and saw Stevie's face, before she hit me on the head with her binder.

"OW!" I yell. "Okay, I'm sorry, I probably deserved that! But look on the bright side! You have a real reason now for not going shopping with Kacey!"

"Yeah, because you got me in detention! You're waiting up for me," she ordered and stomped her way back inside the classroom.

Now that I had time to waste waiting for Stevie, I tried to think of ways that would make her forgive me. I stood by her locker and leaned against it. The school emptied quickly and I saw Stevie walk out of the classroom, clearly not giving me enough time to come up with something.

"Douche." She mumbles, turning the dial on her locker and revealing its contents.

"Was it that bad? What'd he do? Make you write lines or something?"

"I was talking about _you_." She clearly hadn't forgiven me yet. I hated the feeling of her being upset with me. It made me feel all depressed inside.

"Come with me." I say, giving her a sorry smile. "I'll make it up to you."

"No, you don't deserve my company." She says bitterly, putting the remainder of her books in her locker, shutting it closed and making her way for the exit.

I follow, "Stevie please! I'm sorry! You were sleeping and I didn't want you to get in trouble for it!" That was a _horrible _apology. Knowing that she won't listen, I swoop down, grab her by the legs and hoist her up on my shoulder.

"Zander put me down!" she flails her legs around and pounds my back with her fists. "Teacher! Help! He's kidnapping me! KIDNAP!"

Before anyone could hear her, I made my way towards the parking lot, out of the teachers' hearing range. Slowly, she gave up and hung limply on my shoulder.

"Have you gained weight? You're a LOT heavier than I remember." I say, even though it truly felt like I was carrying a feather.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now put me down."

I stop by my old Chevy and put her down. I open the passenger seat and gesture for her to go in. "M'lady." I added a small smile.

She rolls her eyes and goes inside, but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I run to the driver's side and jump in.

"So where does this beautiful lady want to go?" I ask, turning my charm on. This was the only way I thought of that would make her less mad at me.

"She would like to go home." She replies with no enthusiasm in her tone.

"Okay then," I started the truck. "Your wish is my command."

I'm obviously not going to take her home.

* * *

I stop the truck in the parking lot of an ice-cream parlor I used to go to when I was small. Stevie had fallen asleep on the ride there.

I brush some stray hairs off of her face, lean close and whisper in her ear, "We're home."

She sleepily moans, opens her eyes and stares at the huge sign that said 'Ice-Cream Land'. "This is not home."

"Yeah, we're at an ice-cream parlor I use to go to when I was little. It's the only one I know of that stays open at night." I say and give her the sweetest smile I could manage at the moment.

"You used to live 2 hours from where you live now," she says, giving me a look.

"Yeah so?"

"How far away are we from Brewster?" she asks, her expression changing.

"About an hour and 45 minute drive," I said before I leaped out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"If the lady would please," I gesture towards the ice-cream parlor. Stevie hesitantly jumps out; I shut the door and grab her hand. We walked in and it felt like we were 8 again.

* * *

After what seemed like only 10 minutes, we left the ice-cream parlor and jumped back in the truck. Considering the amount of laughs we shared reminiscing about our childhood, I figured she had accepted my apology. I looked at the time and I was in shock. It was 9:00 pm already?! We spent 3 hours in an ice-cream shop?!

Reading my mind, Stevie said, "Woah! It's 9? I better get home before my doofus brothers start lecturing me about staying out late and the dangers of being a girl."

"Alright, and again, I am sorry Steves."

"Z, I can't even remember what you did." She said, giving me a forgiving smile.

I start the engine and we start our drive home.

* * *

**I feel like that was not a good chapter. It was pretty short too.  
But I will try my best to make it up to you guys in the next chapter!  
Don't forget to review!  
Until next time! See you soon my pretties! **


	3. How To Rock Trouble

**HI! I'm back my loves! It's been a busy week, but so far, i managed to update the story!  
YEHEY! Okay, enough of this. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTR. **

* * *

Stevie POV:

During my 3 hour ride home with Zander, thanks to the traffic, I received a few angry text messages from Gabe asking me where I was and 17 missed calls from my parents. Deciding that I would save my neighbours from having to put up with the yelling at 12 in the morning, I asked Zander if I could spend the night at his place. Since he was perfectly fine with it, I called my parents back and when no one answered, I left a message saying that I was fine and that I was sorry and I'd explain everything tomorrow when I see them.

* * *

"Steves, can you please stop dragging your feet. My mom and Macy are sleeping and I plan on keeping it that way," Zander whispered as we stepped inside his pitch black house.

"Sorry Z." Even if I had spent too many of my time at Zander's place, I still had trouble finding my way around in pitch black darkness. As soon as the front door closed, I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"Okay Steves, We're going up the stairs now." Zander guided me up the staircase, when suddenly, I slipped on a step and was about to tumble my way back down the stairs. Zander yanked me back towards him and we fell on the top of the staircase with a soft thud. I landed on top of him, in the oh-so-cliché way.

"You're welcome, I saved your life." I could _hear_ the smirk he had on his face.

"Oh shut up." I replied jokingly, rolling my eyes even if he couldn't see. I pulled myself off of him and helped him up. He led me towards his bedroom and turned the light on. I was relieved that I could see again. I made my way to his closet, where I knew I left some of my clothes from previous sleepovers here with Gravity 5. I chose a pair of black shorts and my favourite batman t-shirt. When I turned, I saw a shirtless Zander choosing a gray v-neck from his drawers.

_Oh man, look at those abs... Oh my God Stevie that's your best friend you're looking at. Stop._

Zander turned around and I looked away, but not before he caught me staring and gave a light chuckle.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

After our exchange of super lame comments, I headed towards his bathroom and changed.

When I made my way out, I saw Zander sitting on the floor by the foot of his bed with our song book, a few pencils, a bowl of chips and a 2L bottle of soda. "Song writing time?" Zander asked.

"Z, you're ridiculous, it's almost 1 in the morning and I'm tired," I pouted.

"No. You're finishing the song we started with me. Consider this as the one thing you promised to do for me when I saved you from having to go shopping with Kacey earlier today."

"I thought we were pretty even since you did get me stuck in detention."

"Aw, come on Steviekins. Please." It was Zander's turn to pout.

Giving in to his request I sighed and sat beside him. We continued our song writing session, laughing and making jokes with each other (quietly, since his mom and little sister were sleeping) until we both drifted off.

* * *

-Ring, ring, ring-

I found myself sitting on a bench in the park, when a boy approached me and sat closer to me than necessary. He handed me red roses and a box of chocolates shaped like a heart.

-Ring, ring, ring- _There's that ringing again. What is that?_

"Happy anniversary, baby." He said. _Wait... anniversary? _ I recognized his voice from somewhere. He had one of those blurred faces that you only see in... dreams. I was obviously dreaming then. He started to lean in, and I recognized his scent too. Our faces were only inches apart when his face cleared up, revealing the face I see every day. Zander. Obviously. Why didn't I think of that? He closed his eyes, signaling a kiss, and my eyes automatically closed as well. I could feel his breath on my lips; we were only millimeters apart when I woke up from the dream. _Of course._

-Ring, ring, ring-

"Ugh," I groaned. Finding the annoying ringing item that was my phone, I reached for it and answered sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Stevie!" _Mom. _"Oh my God, where have you been all night? I thought you... Hey where are you? And what is that dreadful snoring I hear?" Turning to Zander, I realized we had slept on the floor, huddled up together.

"Oh man. I am so sorry mom. I'll be home soon. Oh and that's Zander. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You are in BIG trouble when you get home missy." She hung up angrily. I looked at the small digital clock Zander had hanging on his wall which read 1: 43 pm. Oh crap, I am in deep sh-

"Steves shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Zander interrupted my thoughts. I punched his arm and he shot up like a rocket. "We slept on the floor? And it's 1:43 pm?" He said, now aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah dummy. And that wasn't me you heard yelling, that was my super angry mother."

"Oh man, you are in so much trouble. Need a ride home?"

"Yeah thanks. Let me change first." I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and put on the clothes I wore yesterday. I turned to the mirror and saw a super tired face. I splashed some cold water on my face and ran outside. As Zander and I made our way down the stairs, we passed by Zander's mom who was making some pancakes and Macy sitting on the kitchen island.

"Good morning Mrs. Robbins!" I greeted. "Hey, Macy!"

"Hey Stevie!" Macy replied. Macy's in Jared's grade, and is currently his first crush. Of course whenever we tease him about her, he denies it, but it's clearly obvious since every time my parents ask him about school, his stories always include her name in it.

"Oh hello Stevie! I didn't even know you spent the night here. Have some breakfast!" Zander's mom commented.

"Sorry, I would love to, but I really have to get going! See you later!" I ran out the front door and jumped into Zander's car. We were at my place before I knew it.

"Need help explaining what happened last night?" Zander offered.

"Nah, I think you better go. Gabe and my dad are home, and I'm pretty sure them seeing you will only make it worse. No offense though."

"Ah none taken. I understand what your brother would feel. If I saw Mace come home with the guy she spent all night with, I wouldn't be so happy about it either."

"Then you're lucky James and Evan left for university then." I said, unbuckling my seat belt. My brothers might be the worst, but they do care about me, especially when there's a boy involved. "Z, I had a fun time yesterday. Thanks."

"Yeah, me to Steves. See you later." He said saluting with two fingers and giving me a wink as I jumped out of his truck.

"Look who it is, the Wicked Witch of the West," Katarina said, walking down the stairs as I entered the front door. "Where have you been? Mom and dad are so going to ground you."

"I don't have time for you Kat. Where are they?" I roll my eyes at her. She was wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweater, her makeup-less face evilly smirking. If she were to walk outside like this, no one would recognize her. I honestly think her natural face is much better than her Perf face. It looked much more... innocent. Her reputation would be ruined if someone saw her like this.

"They're in the living room. Have fun grunge! I know I will!" She said in a sing-song voice. Her face might look nicer, but her bitterness was still present.

* * *

My punishment was nothing unusual; grounded for two weeks, can't go anywhere but work and school. Gabe interrogated me and I regretted telling him I was with Zander the whole day. He told me I "spend too much time with that playboy." Ugh. But it's nice to have a reminder that he actually worries and cares about me. I drag my feet sulkily as I enter my bedroom and fall face first on my bed. I received a text message from Kacey saying that she had bought me a dress for the dance because she's such a good friend and blah, blah, blah.

"Oh Kacey, you shouldn't have. You wasted your money," I mumble to myself. A few seconds later, I receive another text, and attached to it is a picture of the dress. "Then again, maybe you didn't waste your money." It was strapless; the top part was black and went down just enough to cover the chest area, then changed into an ocean blue, layered skirt that ended a little above the knee. My phone buzzed in my hand, following a text message from Kacey saying that I can thank her when I see her. This might be the only dance that I'll actually be excited to go to because of how great my dress will look, even if I do say so myself. I have to remember to thank Kacey when I see her. Now the only problem I have is getting a date. At that thought, my mind floods with the memory of the dream I had this morning. _Zander was my boyfriend? Talk about ridiculous dreams, Stevie._

* * *

**Well? How wast it?  
Tell me what you think!  
Until next time! See you soon! Mwah! **


	4. How To Rock A Dance

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter!  
Hope you enjoy it, because I had a little trouble ending it. But here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTR.**

* * *

Kacey POV:

"I am totes gonna look hotter than Kacey at the dance! I mean, come on, I have the perfect dress, the perfect face, and the perf-ect date. Dean Hollis. Kacey's all time crush. Ha!" I'm peeking through my bathroom stall, watching Molly talk to Grace, while she stares at herself adoringly through the mirror. "I got him to ask me out before he even got the chance to talk to that loser who left the Perfs for some stupid band. I mean, come on Grace. Dean is so out of her league."

Man this girl makes me angry. I can't believe she's taking my spot as Trainee for Head Perf! She even stole Dean for me! And she doesn't even like him; she's only doing this because she _knows_ I do. I am so glad I am out of the Perfs. Although I do miss the Perf bathroom.

"Yeah Molly, I totes agree with you." Grace said sweetly. Grace is Molly's little side-kick. She's actually super nice and sweet, and I really don't understand why she puts up with Garfunkel over there. Even her last name shows how great she is compared to Molly. Grace _King_ and Molly _Garfunkel_. Like seriously? I guess she's like that because… well… she's as dumb as a fish.

"I know you do Grace. Come on. Let's get to class." Molly struts out of the girls' washroom; which I guess she has to use since all the stalls in the Perf bathroom are used as closets. I step out of my stall and let out a little shriek of anger.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Stevie walks in, with a weird look on her face. I let out a big sigh and stare at her reflection in the mirror.

"Molly's going to the dance with Dean. Ugh!"

"Oh Kace, I'm so sorry. Now that's an ultimate low for Molly. I can't believe she did that to you."

"I'll find another guy; an even hotter guy than Dean. I'll show her-" I pause and look at Stevie. She had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Stevie?"

She looks at me for a moment and starts to speak. "Well, you see, I'm really excited to go to the dance now, for like the first time ever because of the dress you bought for me. So thanks a lot Kace. The problem is… I'm embarrassed since no one has even bothered asking me out yet. I feel like I'm not, I don't know, attractive enough or something."

If I hadn't told you yet, Stevie and I had a bet, and she lost. The consequence was that she would go to the dance. It's not just a regular dance where you can go with your friends. It's a _couple's _dance. You _have_ to go with a date.

"Stevie, you're a tough girl. You can ask anyone you like. Take action and ask someone out, don't wait for them to ask you! What about Zander? You guys go everywhere together."

"I was about to ask him, but not before I overheard him telling Kevin and Nelson that he already has a date. Some girl he met last week or something."

"Stevie, you are a very pretty girl. How about you ask someone you've been interested in for quite a while? Like… I don't know, Justin Cole?" I gave her a little wink.

"Kacey, no way. I might be tough, but asking people out aren't really my thing." Stevie paced around the washroom. "Besides, he probably already has a date." She had a point there, it _is_ Justin Cole.

"Stevie, how 'bout you and I go to the mall later and boy-hunt? Huh?" I nudged her playfully with a childish smile on my face until I she returned it.

"Okay, thanks Kace. You're always there for me." These were very rare girl moments that Stevie and I have with each other. She usually, if not always, declines my invites to do girly things. She gave me a hug and at the same time, the bell rang.

"Oh crap! We're late!" We said in harmony. We ran out the washroom and made our way to class rapidly.

* * *

Stevie POV:

Kacey and I have been walking around the mall for a good 2 hours and have not spotted at least one guy who took interest in us. And whenever we think we found someone, a cute girl approaches him and they walk off together holding hands.

"Kacey this is ridiculous, I want to go home." I let out a big sigh and sat by the fountain.

"I know right?! I can't believe one guy hasn't even asked me out yet! I mean come on! I look extra hot today!" Kacey complained. I gave her a death glare and she responded, "Don't get me wrong, you look great too Stevie."

"Kacey, I'm just not going to the dance tomorrow night okay? Have fun looking for a date." I start to leave and Kacey sprints behind me and grabs me by the wrist.

"Stevie are you serious? What about looking super cute in the dress I bought you?" Kacey pouted.

"I'm sorry Kace; I'll return it to the store." I walk out of the mall without another word. This is why I hate dances. All the trouble someone has to go through to look for a date and everything.

* * *

It's the afternoon of the dance and I spent all day sleeping home alone, which is a very rare occasion. I couldn't care less about the stupid dance. I roll around in my bed to my night stand and grab my phone. The time said 4:30 pm. 7 text messages wait for me, all from Kacey:

9 am: Stevie, are you okay? Are you sure about not going to the dance? D:

10 am: I could stay with you if you want! Let's make this a girl's night out! :D

11 am: Stevie seriously reply to me! :(

12 pm: Stevie, I'm coming over! :)

12:15 pm: I'm at your door! Open it! D:

12:20 pm: I've been waiting here for 5 minutes! Answer your phone! I'm trying to call you! -.-

12: 30 pm: I left since you didn't bother letting me in.

"Oh crap." I mumble to myself. I honestly didn't know Kacey was waiting for me to let her in. I spent all day sleeping I didn't even realize I had a visitor. I fumble over the keyboard as I messaged Kacey back stating what I had been doing all day long and that I was sorry. Surprisingly, I receive a text message half a second after I sent it. Kacey types _really _fast. Only it wasn't Kacey. It was Zander.

4:30 pm: Open the door. ;)

I groan to myself, "Not another visitor," and made my way down the stairs. I open the door and glare at the person on the other side.

"What." I say rudely.

"Someone's a little cranky this afternoon." Zander was dressed in his tux; all fancy and clean. He looked me up and down; probably thinking why I was still in my pajamas. He bowed and presented me a beautiful red rose. "May I ask this beautiful young lady if she would accompany me to the dance tonight?"

I roll my eyes at his cheesiness but couldn't hide the small smile I had. I gesture for him to come in the house and shut the door behind him.

"What about your date?" I said a little confused.

"I ditched her." I gave him a look and he rephrased his answer, "I told her something important came up. And that important thing is you. You're my date to the dance." He gave me a little wink.

"How did y-"

"Kacey told me." Of course she did.

"Z, that's really sweet but-" Zander put a finger to my lips.

"No my lady, I will not take no for an answer. Go get ready. Your date will be waiting." He smiled sweetly and walked towards the living room. I stood there for a moment smiling to myself. Zander can be really sweet at times, and I thank him for that. I really did want to go to the dance.

I made my way up the stairs and ran to the shower. I did my hair quickly, leaving it in its natural curls. I decided to add a small black hair pin to it; clipping my hair to one side. I got in my dress and put on my black strappy heels. Thank God I didn't give the dress back yet. I touched my face with a little make-up and made my way down the stairs. It was 5:32 pm when I last checked, only 28 more minutes till the dance starts.

Zander waited at the bottom of the staircase for me, after he heard my bedroom door shut. He was staring at me, which made me feel uneasy.

"What?" I said a little embarrassed.

"Um, u-uh, you just look really beautiful, that's all," he stuttered.

"Oh shut up," I playfully punched his arm and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but blush. What is going on with me these days? _Zander's your best friend, and he's a player, don't take his compliments seriously Stevie. _

"Then shall we get going, m'lady?" He offered his left hand, which I placed my right hand in.

"Yes, yes we shall." We smile at each other for a moment and he leads me out the door and to his Chevy, still holding my hand. Somehow, it felt… right. It's like they were meant for each other. I loved how my hand felt so delicate in his. This was my first time ever feeling vulnerable, being the tough girl I portray. _Oh stop with this cheesiness Stevie. Get your head on straight. _He opened the door for me and I was careful to get in and we drove out of my driveway. I turned on the radio and started singing to the songs that came on. Zander is the only one who has ever heard my real singing voice. I usually fake when people ask me to sing, making myself sound worse than I am. Zander thinks my real singing voice is really good. though I personally think it needs some work.

"Did Kacey mention her date tonight?" Zander questioned when we reached the school's doors.

"Kacey found a date? Who?" I said in surprise. "Is it someone we know?"

We were by the gym entrance when Zander replied, "I think we know him pretty well."

Right then, at that moment, I saw Nelson with Grace by the drinks, socializing awkwardly with each other and… Kacey sitting at a table with Kevin, who was playing Furious Pigeons! "No way, Z! Kevin and Kacey?" I said in surprise.

"It surprised me too." Zander offered his arm to me and I held on to it as we made our way to Kevin and Kacey.

"What's up guys? Having fun?" Zander said as we sat down across from the two. Kacey gave us a death stare and Kevin didn't bother looking up from his game.

"No, this is the most boring dance ever." Kacey replied bitterly. "And you," she pointed to me, "Why didn't you reply to any of my texts?"

"I'm sorry Kace, I spent most of today sleeping, and I guess I was a little depressed about not having a date, but you fixed that. So thank you Kacey. I really owe you."

Her glare changed to an ecstatic smile. "Oh I can't be mad at you. Especially when you look extra hot in that dress I got you!" With that comment, Kevin gazed at me and commented, "Whoa, Stevie I didn't even recognize you when you got here! You look… different."

Nelson and Grace approached us and sat on the two remaining seats at our table.

"Hey guys!" Nelson greeted.

"Hi!" Grace said shyly, feeling unwelcome at Gravity 5's table. "I hope you guys don't mind if I sit here."

We all looked at each other when Nelson claimed giving us the look, "Of course they don't. Right guys?"

"Of course not!" We said in harmony.

"So where's Molly, Grace?" I asked the blonde sitting next to me.

"Oh she's with her date, Dean." I could see Kacey stiffen at her answer. As if Grace noticed, she quickly turned to Kacey and stated, "I'm sorry Kacey. I know you really liked Dean, and trust me; Molly has no feelings for him. I tried to stop her from asking Dean out, but she didn't listen."

"It's alright Grace; you didn't have to do that." Everyone knows Grace is actually really sweet, but what everyone doesn't understand is why she puts up with stupid Molly.

Just then, a slow song started and Zander kneeled beside my chair offering his hand, "Will my gorgeous date care for a dance?" Awes went around our table.

"Say yes Stevie!" Grace encouraged.

I slipped my hand into Zander's for the second time tonight and he led me to the dance floor.

We danced to the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls with Zander's arms holding me close by the waist and my arms clasped behind his neck. I noticed that Kevin and Kacey also went to the dance floor, which was a little surprising.

"Oh my God, Z, Kevin and Kacey are _slow_ dancing." He quickly turned his head to glance at them and had a playful smirk on his face.

"They're not the only one. Grace and Nelson are too," he replied giving me a little wink, "and so are we."

"I guess Nelson and Kevin got their dream dates after all." I joked. Just then, the music stopped playing and all the couples on the dance floor looked around, confused.

The D.J's voice came booming through the microphone, "I'm sorry guys, but we are having some technical difficulties. For now, enjoy some food and mingle with people."

"OMG guys this is our chance to play a song at the dance! Let's show Molly what we got!" Kacey jumped from behind, startling me. Without giving me a chance to say a word, she yanked my hand, along with Zander towards the D.J.

"Hi, Mr. D.J! I think we may have found a way to help you." Kacey said, looking at Gravity 5 and nodding with a childish smile on her face.

* * *

After playing Only You Can Be You, Go with Gravity, Hey Now and Move with the Crowd; all of Gravity 5 felt exhausted. Thankfully, they had fixed the sound system and was playing another song, giving us the chance to rest. Grace congratulated us on a great performance, but was yanked away by Molly right after.

"Guys, I am super tired, I think I might just go home now." I told Gravity 5. Besides, there weren't that many people anymore. They probably all left in their own groups. No one disagreed with me since everyone had the same idea in mind.

"Z, care to take me home?" I asked, turning to him.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled sweetly. "See you later guys!" We walked out of the gym, but not before Molly could reach us, followed by Grace.

"I've got to give it to you Loserberry, but that is a really nice dress!" she complimented, "Where'd you get it?"

I, knowing the monster before me, rudely replied, "A place called none-of-your-business-you-filthy-slut! I can't _believe _you went as low as to take away Dean from Kacey without even having any feelings for him! If only your face was as ugly as your personality." I could see Grace behind Molly, a sorry look on her face. "I gotta go." And with that, I took Zander's arm and stomped out of the gym, leaving a jaw-dropped Molly standing embarrassed by the door.

We had arrived at my driveway once again, and Zander led me to my front porch. I was still furious about Molly and had vented out my anger to Zander throughout the whole ride.

"Steves, calm down, I'm pretty sure Molly is regretting what she did now, considering that you yelled at her in front of everyone at the dance." Did I? I didn't realize I was yelling that loud, but come to think of it, the music did stop when I started yelling. Oh man. How embarrassing.

I look up to see Zander staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for bringing me to the dance Z. You're a great best friend." I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug; his arms wrapped around my waist. Before we could pull apart, I planted a small kiss on his right cheek.

Zander, a little surprised, stuttered, "Well, I um, I- I should go now. See you later Steves." And with that, he walked to his car and stood by the driver's side, giving me a gentlemanly bow before he leaped in. I returned it with a curtsy and walked inside my house with a cheesy smile on my face.

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter.  
Well? What'd you think?  
****Tell me!  
****Until next time! See you later beautiful people!**


	5. How To Rock A Wake-A-Thon

**HEY GUYS!  
I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and it was mostly because I was feeling lazy.  
I was also little depressed, so I took a break since I didn't want it to show in my writing.  
ANYWAYS ALL BETTER ! :D NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTR OR THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR THE SONG STEVIE MENTIONS IN THE STORY. OKAY BYE. TOO MUCH CAPS. I FEEL LIKE I'M ACTUALLY SHOUTING. **

* * *

Zander POV:

"Steves, hurry up! We're gonna miss the 'mystery' movie!" I'm sitting at the edge of Stevie's bed watching her run back and forth, collecting the stuff she needs for tonight. It's Friday night and Brewster High decided to have a Wake-a-thon. A Wake-a-thon is basically a night where every student comes back to school at 7:00 pm and has a sleepover. Not just a normal 'spend-a-night-at-school-with-your-friends' sleepover, but a night full of fun events like: Mystery Outdoor Movie Night, where they play a movie behind the school building using the walls as a movie screen; Midnight Dance, which is self explanatory; Laser Tag, where they use the gym as an arena; and a carni–

"Okay Z, I'm ready," Stevie exclaims, interrupting my thoughts.

"Finally! Let's go!" I open the door and gesture for her to go first and we make our way downstairs to the front entrance.

"Stevie!" Gabe comes out of nowhere and pulls Stevie aside to an area where they're out of my hearing range. They look like their arguing about something, and I start to feel uneasy from the constant glares Gabe gives me. I feel a sudden tug at my shirt and I turn and look down to see Jared, smiling shyly up at me. Jared looks a lot like Stevie; same big hazel eyes and brown hair. I can tell he's starting to grow.

"Hi Zander. I was wondering… Um… So how's Macy?" Ha. I knew he was going to ask about her. Stevie and I sometimes laugh and joke about how cute and shy Macy and Jared get when they see each other.

"She's doing great bud." I give him a soft smile.

"Well, when you see her, can you tell her I said h-." He doesn't get to finish.

"Let's go Z," Stevie interrupts, "Bye squirt. Don't make a mess." She puts Jared in a headlock and rubs her fist on his head, messing up his hair.

"Stevie! I wasn't done talking to-," Jared complained, but not before Stevie yanked me by the arm and dragged me out the door, making our way to my truck.

I turned back and yelled, "I'll tell her you said hi!"

And before Gabe slammed the door closed, I saw a glimpse of the 11 year old boy with messed up hair, with a smile that looked as if it was plastered on his face.

* * *

"So why again, does your brother hate me so much?" We just arrived at the school parking lot and I shut off my engine.

"Gabe doesn't hate you, he's just… over-protective." Stevie claims. Ah. So the constant glares he gives me which shouts 'I will hurt you' is over-protectiveness. I see.

"Does he think I'm a criminal or something? I'm _just_ your best friend. Nothing less, nothing mor-," I stop midsentence, not knowing why, but saying 'nothing more' felt so wrong. I see a glimpse of Stevie; her body tenses and her expression turns from happy to disappointed. Did what I say upset her? Everything is silent for a while.

"Steves, I didn't mean it like-," I start.

Her happy face returns, but I have a feeling she's faking. "What are you talking about Z? Let's go so we don't miss the events!" She jumps out of the truck a little too enthusiastically, which confirms she is faking. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt in my stomach. I leave the truck and follow her to the back of the school; the field. We weave through the students with their blankets laid down on the grass and find an empty area under a big tree. I put down my backpack and empty its contents: two blankets, a bag of chips and two cans of soda. We set down one of the blankets on the ground and sit, using the second blanket to keep us cozy. We turn our heads towards the school wall and wait for the movie.

"Steves, I'm sorry." I say, glancing at her once in a while.

"Sorry for what Z?" She replies, a little too joyfully. Deciding that I didn't want to argue with her about whatever it is that I'd done, I keep my mouth shut.

Stevie POV:

The movie comes on and it's The Breakfast Club. I absolutely love this movie, but considering that I have a lot of things in my mind, I don't watch. My eyes are on the screen but my mind wanders. _Why did you act like that Stevie? Now Zander is suspicious._ The problem is, I honestly don't know why I felt so offended. Zander _is _just my best friend. Nothing less, nothing… more. It's not like I like him or something. Do I? No, I don't. _Stop it Stevie, enjoy this night and forget about your stupid problems. _I pay attention to the movie, which is halfway done. It's at the part where John is hiding under the table, and he looks up her skirt. I laugh and I see from the corner of my eye that Zander is looking at me, smiling.

"I love 80's movies." I say after the credits roll on the school wall and the song Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds blasts.

"Who doesn't?" Zander replies. "C'mon, let's find the gang." We get up, gather our stuff and make our way to the band room, where we know the rest of Gravity 5 will be. On our way there, I bump into someone by accident.

"I am so sor-," I look at the person I collided with and no longer feel what I had just felt. Staring back at me was the devil in a dress. Molly. I was _not _sorry.

"Loserberry," she states.

"She-devil," I reply back. She stands with the rest of the Perfs, including Katarina.

"Don't think that I'll forgive you after you humiliated me at the dance last week. You're going to pay." The other Perfs nod, looking like a bunch of retarded bobble heads.

"Who said I want to be forgiven?" I glare at Katarina, who couldn't care any less about defending me, her own sister. She continued to just stand there, with a look on her face that said 'Molly, you're just wasting your time.' Luckily, Zander is with me.

"Look Molly, you know you deserved it. And might I suggest that you leave her alone, unless you want to be humiliated again." Molly stood there, mouth gaping at how rude the handsome boy before her was. Molly had never been told off by a boy before and it showed in her expression. Zander grabs me by the hand and we leave the crowd of Perfs.

"Thanks Z." I say right after I saw Grace in the crowd, who mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't get over how rude she is. What did you ever do to her that made her hate you so much?"

"I don't know." We make our way to the band room and find everyone there already.

"Hey love birds!" Kacey greets us. Zander and I roll our eyes. Zander makes his way on the couch and rests his feet on the coffee table. I sit beside him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Did you guys know that they're having the carnival and the dance at the same time?" Nelson asks as he and Kevin make their way towards us.

"What? I thought the dance was supposed to be at midnight?" Zander asks.

"It was, until _some people_," Nelson says as he glares at Kevin, "decided that they'd want more Laser Tag time and since the gym's going to be used for the dance and as an arena, they moved the dance to… 3 minutes from now."

"That's absolutely stupid." Zander says.

"Exactly!" Nelson says and gestures his hand at Zander, "At least someone gets it."

"How? We Laser Tag lovers just wanted more time! There's no harm in that." Kevin answers back.

"Kevin you don't get it, do you? This school is really old, and dances and carnivals need a lot and I mean a LOT of electricity; the rides, the lights, the music," I explain, "This is the reason why I don't understand the teachers' decision to allow a bunch of 'responsible' seniors to run the Wake-a-thon. They don't know what they're doing because they're clearly taking stupid suggestions from a bunch of 16 year olds."

"Yeah, this can cause a-," Kacey says, and right on cue, the lights go off and Gravity 5 sits in the dark, "power outage." We hear a series of startled screams. I make my way to the window and peek outside. The carnival had been all set up and a bunch of students walk around asking what had happened.

"They're so dumb," I mumble to myself and roll my eyes.

"Oh, now I get it." Kevin declares.

"Now what do we do?" I groan, making my way back to the couch. I fall on it frustrated, and lay my head on Zander's lap. Nelson leave's the room to check on the situation.

"This night just keeps getting better and better! Ugh!" I complain.

"What's up with her?" Kacey asks Zander.

"She encountered the monster."

Nelson barges in the room, "You guys, the power is completely out. It's over."

Kevin answers, "Why do I feel like this is my entire fault?" Everyone gives him a vicious look.

"I say we all make the best of this night here in the band room! Just have a sleepover here!" Kacey suggests. Everyone doesn't object.

* * *

The emergency lights had been turned on, but the band room was still dark so everyone had to find some candles, which we set in the middle of the room, creating a bonfire-like effect. After playing cards, board games, and jamming along to music, Kacey decided it was time for a "fun" game of truth or dare; exactly what I dreaded the most.

"Stevie it's your turn! Truth or dare?" Kevin turns to me.

"Dare." I reply.

"No Stevie, you've been choosing dare for the past half hour. I doubt you want to smell Kevin's sweaty socks again. It's time for the truth." Kacey says, "I want to hear something you've never told anyone before." Ha. I've told Zander _everything._ Okay, maybe not everything. There's one thing I haven't told him and that's something I plan on keeping to myself.

"Kacey, no." I reply.

"Alright, how 'bout this; I ask you a question and we all answer it. That way, you're not the only one who has to spill something."

"Okay fine." What do I have to lose? What's the possibility that she'll ask _the _question?

"Alright!" Nelson yells with joy, "Finally getting to know something 'dark' about Stevie!"

"Okay Stevie, here's your question," Kacey starts. Please don't ask it, please don't ask it, please do _not_ ask it. "Who was your first kiss?" She asked it. "I'll go first. Mine was Drew Mathews. We were in 6th grade and he was pushing me on the swing at the park beside our school. His lips tasted like jolly ranchers," Kacey finished with a sigh and a smile. The answers went around the circle. Next was Kevin.

"Mine was with Jeanine Ward. I could barely remember it though but my mom took a picture. We were 5 and she was my neighbour. She moved to Florida though, so yeah," he finishes and Kacey's mouth hangs open.

"OMG. Kevin actually kissed a girl before? I can't believe it!" She stares at him in disbelief, "no offense though." But it was too late. Kevin was offended. It was Nelson's turn to spill.

"Okay fine. Promise you won't think I'm creepy?" Well all promise and Nelson sighs. "My first kiss was with… Grace."

"WHAT?" Everyone yells together.

"You kissed your all time crush and you never told me! You're _best friend? _I'm heartbroken!" Kevin states.

"No, that's _how _I developed a crush on her. It was in 8th grade. She was on a date with a boy at the movies, Alex Trevor. I came with you Kevin. You left the theatre to go to the washroom, that's why you didn't see. I was sitting a seat behind her. She was leaning in for a kiss from Alex, but he freaked out and bailed. He just got up and left the theatre, but she didn't notice. I realized how pretty she was and I just leaned in; I wasn't thinking and…" he didn't have to continue. We all knew. He just took his chances and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss wasn't meant for him. "When she opened her eyes, she didn't see who kissed her, but she did see that Alex left." After a moment of awkwardness, Zander decided to break the silence with his first kiss story.

"Mine was in the 5th grade with Erika Davis. Our class went on a field trip to the museum and she was looking at the V-J Day in Times Square photograph when I kissed her." That's so romantic, but I couldn't focus on his story because I was next. Oh no. Kevin and Nelson had their first kiss, but I—that's just ridiculous.

"I-I umm," I stutter. What am I going to say? Oh my God. They can't know I've never—

"I remember Stevie's first kiss! She told me about it," Zander says. _What is he doing?_ _I never told him anything because I've never had my –_

"She was in the 7th grade. His name was um... it was... Oh yeah! Toby Ferr...in...tray. Yeah, Toby Ferrintray. They were in gym class and he kissed her," Zander continued. His lie is so unbelievable_. _It's so obvious. But everyone doesn't seem to notice. They just continue with the game. I guess only I would notice he's lying because I know him so well. I glance at him only to catch him staring at me. He squeezes my hand reassuringly and I give him a small smile of gratitude. This is why I love Zander; he knows everything about me, even if I've never told him.

And before I realize, the game had ended.

I get up from the circle and make my way out the door that leads to the outside of the school. I really need some fresh air from that nerve-wracking game of truth or dare. I sit at the bottom of the staircase and watch the carnival rides being taken down.

"So are you going to tell me?" Zander walks out the door and sits beside me.

"Tell you what?" I ask.

"That you love me?" He nudges me with his elbow. Love him? He continues, "I did save your butt in there." Oh yeah.

"Oh yes. Thank you," I say, "How did you know?"

"Steves, come on, I know _everything_ about you. You don't even have to tell me and I'd know. That's how close we are." He says, "So you've really never had your first ki-"

I put my hand over his mouth, "Don't say it." He puts his hands up in surrender and I lower my hand.

"Sorry." We sit beside each other in silence for a while. Not an awkward silence, just a peaceful silence. Then he starts again.

"You know you could just get it over with."

"What are you suggesting?" I reply.

"Right here, right now."

"Wow Z, thanks for the offer but that's a little too cliché for me. Kissing my best friend under the stars on a cool summer night? Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" He pouts, jokingly, "Steves, I am deeply hurt." I roll my eyes and smile.

Just when I'm about to say something, I forget. Zander made me forget. The way he's looking at me right now made me forget. And without my knowledge, I start to lean in. We're inches apart and I feel my nose starting to tingle. Is this supposed to happen on your first kiss? Wait no, it's not. My nose isn't supposed to tingle. It's not supposed to itch either. This isn't supposed to happen. I have to sneeze. I quickly turn my head away from Zander's face and sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

"Ow! Stevie you hit my nose with your head!" Zander yells.

"Sorry!" I look at him rubbing his nose with his fingers. I try to contain my laughter, but I can't hold it in. He joins me and we have a straight out laughing fit.

"My nose really hurts." Zander complains. I grab his face between my hands and plant a kiss on his nose.

"There, all better." I smile jokingly.

"Why thank you m'lady."

We start to laugh and joke around again; memories of the failed 'first kiss with your best friend attempt' all forgotten.

* * *

**WELL? Did you guys like this chapter?  
Tell me in the reviews!  
Until next time! Love you peeps!**


	6. Thank You For Your Service

**I'm back with a new chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock**

**This is a special chapter of The Way It's Meant to Be. **

* * *

Stevie POV:

"Stevie wake up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom yells through the door. I groan and roll out of bed with a thud on the floor and stay there for a while.

"Mary! Your daughter's on the floor!" Dad yells a few minutes later after stepping into my room and leaving, with the door _wide_ open. Great.

"Mom! Where's my football?!" Gabe shouts.

"It's in the garage!"

"Dad! Dad! Where's my door?!" Jared screams in shock. _Door? What is wrong with this family?_

"You don't get any privacy until you get your grades up young man!" My dad answers back.

"Dear God, why does everyone in this family yell?!" I shout, while being face down on the floor.

"Stevie, where's my purple mini-skirt?!" Katarina adds. I scream furiously, get up from the floor and slam my bedroom door as hard as I can. I don't even know why she would ask that. I don't go in her room and I certainly do_ not_ wear her clothes. Nor would I want to.

"Never mind I found it!" Katarina squeals.

I make my way to my bathroom and shower as quickly as I can and dress myself for school. I check my phone while drying my hair with a towel, and as usual, I've got about 7 text messages from Kacey. "Oh Gosh," I mumble to myself. One was sent at 4:00 am, saying "Good morning Stevie!" with a corky smiley-face and a few about how she was going to get Dean to ask her out today. The last one tells me that we have an early rehearsal this morning.

"Crap." I grab my bag and run downstairs, pushing Katarina out of the way.

"Ouch, Witch!" She complains. I run to the kitchen, ignoring her and find my family having breakfast. My dad sits at the end of the kitchen island, attempting to build a who-knows-what; my brothers eating pancakes and my mom making herself a cup of coffee.

"Stevie, have breakfast," Gabe tells me.

"Can't, I have band rehearsal," I reply, and then turn to Jared, "Toss me an apple squirt."

I hear 2 honks outside just as I catch the apple. Zander's here. I scream goodbye to my family and continue to run out the door to my best friend's truck.

"So how's your morning so far, Steves?" Zander asks as I jump in.

"Oh, you know, just the usual," I say nonchalantly.

* * *

After rehearsing about 5 songs, Gravity 5 was burned out.

"Kacey can we stop now? It's only 8:00 in the morning and we're already super tired," Nelson complains.

"Nelly's right, I'm exhausted," I add. Everyone else joins in and rants on how tired we all are to Kacey.

"Okay fine! While you lazy bums rest, I'm going to go look for Dean!" Kacey squeals.

I make my way to the couch and lie down, taking up the whole space. Zander approaches me, lifts my head off the couch and sits, placing my head back down on his lap. He rests his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Kevin sits on the chair to the left of us and proceeds on doing his unfinished homework, while Nelson sits on the chair across from him and continues his game of Furious Pigeons.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Zander talks.

"I'm sorry Steves."

"For what?" I reply.

"I don't know, just for whatever I've done or said that offended you and haven't apologized for," he said in a melancholic way.

"Z, what's wrong?" I ask turning my head to look up at his face.

"Same goes for you, Kev and Nelson. I'm sorry for whatever I've done or said that offended you but haven't apologized for," Zander says, ignoring my question.

"Okay then," Kevin and Nelson say awkwardly, and return back to their original state.

"Zander, answer me," I say, grabbing his face and angling it so he would have to look down to me.

"Nothing, I just felt like I should apologize to the people I care about," he replies dimly, giving me a weak smile.

Understanding that he didn't want to tell me what's going on yet, I comment, "Okay, but you can tell me anything, you know that right?" He nods in response and I let the subject go.

* * *

I make my way to the courtyard and to Gravity 5's table, where I find Kacey, Nelson and Kevin having their lunch.

"Umm, have you guys seen Zander?" I ask as I approach them.

"No, but the weird thing is, he apologized to me this morning, and I don't remember ever having an argument or anything with him," Kacey replied, looking up from her salad.

"Yeah I know. He's been doing that a lot today. I don't know why," Nelson adds.

"Something's really bugging him. Stevie, has he told you anything?" Kevin asks as I sit down.

"He hasn't actually; I think it's best if we give him some space for now. He'll tell us when he's ready," I say, taking a bite out of my sandwich. Or hopefully, he'll tell_ me_ when he's ready.

* * *

On my free period, I find Zander in the band room closing his acoustic guitar case and strapping it to his back.

"Where are you going Z?" I ask.

"Why don't you come with me?" he smiles weakly and offers his hand to me. Would I rather stay here, at school and attend my last class or would I rather go with my best friend to some unknown location just to find out what's been on his mind lately? I look at his hand and I take it. We make our way to his truck and silently drive out of the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I ask after 10 minutes of sitting in silence.

He doesn't reply right away, but when he does, he says it so quietly it's barely a whisper, "To see my dad."

"Oh," was all I could say.

I look out the window as we pass places that I don't recognize. I decide to close my eyes for a bit and rest since I have a feeling that this is going to be a long ride.

* * *

I wake up just in time to see where we are headed, and I start to feel heavy inside. How could I not have known? Zander lives with his mom and little sister, Macy. I've always thought his parents were divorced or separated. I guess I was wrong. The gates to the cemetery open and Zander drives inside.

"Zander I...," I stop talking as soon as I realize that I don't know what to say. I can't say "I'm sorry that I didn't know your dad was-"... no. I stay quiet and Zander continues to drive for a couple more minutes where he finally stops by a big oak tree on a small hill. Under the tree is a rectangular stone. It's a simple, marble white gravestone that lies flat on the ground. Zander makes his way out of the truck and grabs his guitar case with him. On his way up the small hill, he stops in his tracks and turns gesturing me to come.

"Come meet my dad," he says with a small smile.

I walk towards him and hold his hand in mine. I give him a small smile in return and we make our way to the stone. Zander bends down and brushes away the leaves that have fallen on his father's grave. I can now see the inscription clearly:

_In honour of  
Sergeant Alexander Robbins  
1966-2005_  
_A loving husband and father  
Thank you for your service_

Zander sets down his case and opens it revealing white lilies and his guitar. He sets the lilies beside the stone and sits down. He gestures for me to sit beside him and I do.

"He was... killed in action," Zander starts. He keeps his eyes on the stone. "I was 8. He was stationed in Afghanistan. He promised me that he would come home for my birthday, but he didn't. He's promised a lot of things before, but he couldn't keep any of them because of his job. Finally I couldn't take any more of it... Of course, I didn't understand yet why he couldn't come home so I got really mad at him. I was so young and naive that I didn't even know what my dad truly did and what he had to go through. The next time he called, I yelled at him and told him that he couldn't keep any promises. I-I told him..." Zander's voice breaks and tears threaten to spill from his eyes but he blinks them away. He continues; his voice uneven. "I told him that he was the reason my mom always looked so sad. I-I told him that he was a – I told him he was a liar." He looks so fragile that if I touched him he could shatter. I take my chances and place my arms around him acting like the glue that I wish could keep him from breaking.

"After that, I told my mom that I didn't want to talk to him anymore..." Zander continues. "We didn't get a call from him for 3 weeks. Then one day, these two men knocked on our door. They told us what had happened. They said my dad was... killed in action." At those words, I held him tighter. "I didn't want to talk to my mom because I felt so bad knowing the last words I have ever said to my father was that he was a liar. That's my biggest regret you know? Not being able to tell him that I was sorry."

So that's why he's been like this. After a brief moment of silence, Zander picks up his guitar.

"After his funeral, I promised that on his birthday, I will always be there for him, no matter how far I might be."

Zander starts strumming his guitar and begins to sing.

**Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me  
And then  
Spin me around 'till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved**

If I could get another chance  
Another walk  
Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again  
When I and my mother  
Would disagree  
To get my way I would run  
From her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do  
Just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
Cause I'd love, love, love to  
Dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how mama would cry for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I'd pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send her  
The only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But Dear Lord  
She's dying to dance with my father again

**Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream**

Zander turns to his father; a tear from his eye falls down on the marble white stone.

"Happy birthday, Dad. I love you."

* * *

**I certainly was on the verge of tears when i wrote this. **

**Tell me your opinions in the reviews. Until next time. **

**Disclaimer: I also do not own the song Dance With My Father by Luther Vandross.**


	7. How To Rock A Daycare

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been getting requests frequently asking me to update sooner, so I'm truly sorry for not being able to update soon enough.  
I have truly been busy because it is almost the end of the school year here, meaning I have to do my summatives (projects that count for 30% of my overall mark on the subject) and I also have to prepare for my exams.  
So please, bare with me. **

**Oh and by the way, some of you might not understand why I spell some words differently, since most of my readers are from the U.S. and other non-North American countries, so I will make this clear. I am Canadian... and yes, I do say "eh" sometimes... when it's applicable. **

**So if some information in this chapter does not make sense to you, it is probably because of our difference in geographical location. **

**Anyway, enough about me! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK.**

* * *

Nelson POV:

"You guys! You are not going to believe what just happened!" Kacey squeals as she walks in to the band room where the rest of Gravity 5 is, getting ready for another Friday rehearsal.

"Is it a gig? Did you finally get us another gig? Is it at some cool club or something?" Zander blabbered on excitedly, "Oh my gosh, we haven't had a gig in like, forever! Finally!"

"Z, dude, chill out," Stevie says putting a hand on Zander's shoulder to calm him.

"Actually, it's even better than a gig!" Kacey announces. Now all of Gravity 5 is excited. That is, until Kacey continues.

"Well, it's better than a gig for me, at least," As soon as Kacey tells us this, we turn to her, giving her a look. We then proceed with what we were doing before and continue to set up for band rehearsal, completely blocking out Kacey.

"Aw, come on guys! Why can't you guys be happy for me?" Kacey asks.

"Okay well first of all, you got us all excited, and then completely just bummed us out with some lame news. Not cool Kacey," I start and Kevin nods in agreement beside me, "And second of all, we have no clue what you're talking about, and we really couldn't care any less since we know it's probably about some 'hot' guy or another way of taking Molly down so-"

"So just because you have a _feeling_ you know what I'm about to tell you, you're not going to give your band mate and good friend, the time to listen to what they have to say?" Kacey complains dramatically. She continues to rant on about how we never show any interest in what she's going to say and finally, we couldn't get any more of it.

"Okay Kacey, shut up! Just tell us what you want to say so we can get over with this stupid situation," Stevie snaps. Kacey fakes a sad face and then squeals with excitement.

"I found a way to finish all my community service hours in one day!" Kacey declares. The best we could get out of us were some pretty lame and boring "whoop-dee-doos" and "yays." Kacey ignores us and continues on.

"We are going to volunteer at a daycare for one day!"

"WHAT?!" Did she just say _we_?

"Kacey we did not sign up for this," I tell her.

"Plus, we all finished our community hours already. You're the only one who hasn't been doing anything since freshman year," Stevie claims, "except, of course, training for the 'Head Perf' position." She says the last words in an irritating mocking voice.

"No way, really?" Kacey says in surprise. "I thought you guys would be happy that I got us all a way to get our hours together."

"Sorry, Kacey, we already finished our hours," Zander comments.

"Yeah, I used to help out at the library with Nelson," Kevin says.

"I used to clean tables at Danny Mango's as a volunteer, before I actually got my job there," Stevie states, walking towards the couch and lying down.

"Before I came to Brewster, I finished all my hours at an old music store re-shelving CDs and old records," Zander says, making his way towards Stevie and sitting on the edge of the couch. I couldn't help but notice that they go wherever the other goes, mimicking each other's movements. They're inseparable. They look at each other and smile.

"Aw, come on guys! Just because you've all finished your hours, you're not going to help your dear friend take care of little cute kids?" Kacey complains, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry Kace, but we've got... better things to do," Stevie says in a not-so-sorry way.

"But I worked really hard for the guidance counsellor to allow us to complete our hours in one day! Come on!"

"Seriously, if we're not going to rehearse, I might as well just go home," Zander says, ignoring Kacey's complaints.

"Then, no we're not going to rehearse because you guys suck!" Kacey whines.

"Okay then, let's call it a day!" I say picking up my bag and walking towards the door with Kevin trailing beside me.

"See you later Kacey," Stevie says goodbye as her and Zander walk out first.

"Fine! I'll take care of all the kids by myself! I don't need you guys!" Kacey yells as we all make our way for the school exit.

* * *

Stevie POV:

Zander pulls in to my driveway as I notice that Gabe's car is parked in the garage.

"Yeah, Z, I think we're going to have to postpone our song-writing session to some other day because my over-protective brother is home," I turn to face Zander with a sorry look on my face.

"Or we could always go to my place to write and pretend that we were never here," Zander suggests with a wink. His tempting offer suddenly became useless as Gabe's head popped out of the window.

"Stevie, hurry up and get in here!" My brother shouts loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

"Aw man," I say opening the door of Zander's truck and leaping out. I turn to say goodbye to Zander only to catch him having a glaring contest with my brother.

"See you later Z."

"Yeah, see you later Steves," He replies, still glaring at my brother. He continues this until he was fully out of driveway and out of my brother's 'glare-range.'

I chuckle at their immaturity and make my way for the front door, bracing myself for the amount of scolding I will get from Gabe about "hanging around that player too much."

As I open the front door, my parents yell from the living room to come say hi to my twin brothers. As I figured, they were video-chatting with Evan and James who were both away in university.

"Evan, James, be nice to your sister," my mom warns my brothers.

As I make my way around the computer to see my brothers on the screen, their eyes widen and they comment simultaneously, "Whoa, Stevana, have you gained weight?"

"I am out of here," I say leaving as soon as I arrived. My dad grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"No Stevie, talk to your brothers. You haven't seen them for a long, long time and you must be missing them right?" My dad gives me a look that screamed, "you're going to be nice or else."

I throw my head back and groan.

My parents make space for Gabe, Jared and I on the couch as they get up and head towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up bros?" Gabe greets. "How's university?"

"It's great. There are a lot, and we mean a _lot_, of hot girls in university," they reply, finishing each other's sentences. Oh twins.

"And, they are rather intelligent too, if I may add," James states as he continually brags about Harvard. Then, it was Evan's turn to brag about some course he's taking in his university. Of course, I couldn't care any less. After a while of "catching up," the conversation took a turn and landed on me.

"So Stevana, why do I always see you with that player boy nowadays?" Gabe asks.

"Gabe!" I complain with a pleading look on my face, but of course, he will do anything to stop me from hanging around Zander. Even if it takes telling Evan and James about it. Gabe might be my favourite older brother, but there are a few things that make me reconsider my choice. For example: this.

"You still hang around that player boy?" Evan says with a mad look on his face. Oh boy.

"Stevana, I thought we already made this clear before we left, but no boy, especially that Zander kid, will hang around our baby sister," James warns. My twin brothers might frequently annoy the heck out of me with their rude comments, but at least I know they care about me. Even if it takes the form of over-protectiveness. I suddenly find myself praying that Jared won't take after his brothers, though I already know he will.

I turn to Gabe and whisper sarcastically, "thanks a lot."

"I like Zander!" Jared announces.

"Oh trust me squirt, you won't when you reach our age," Gabe states.

"Ugh! Can we please stop talking about this? Zander and I are just friends!" I complain, "And stop using my birth name!"

"STEVANA!" My brothers say in harmony. The front door opens and Katarina steps inside. A plan brews in my mind that will get me out of this situation. I get up hurriedly and make my way towards Katarina.

"Oh look who's home! Kat's here!" I grab Katarina by the wrist and lead her to my brothers. "Why don't you guys catch up and I'll just... you know... leave."

I run upstairs to my room, catching a glimpse of Katarina giving me an evil look. It's _her _turn, I smirk.

"Hey! Kit-Kat!" My twin brothers greet.

"I told you not to call me that!" Katarina complains. That is the last I hear before I lock my bedroom door.

I make my way to the window and sit over the ledge. I absolutely love sitting here, even if sometimes, people think I'm crazy for doing so because I could fall. It's such a peaceful place. I skim my thoughts and replay the events of today.

Zander and I were driving to school this morning with the windows open while singing at the top of our lungs. An elderly man came out of one of the houses and cursed at us for being so loud in such a peaceful morning. We, of course, laughed it off.

Today's schedule required a lot of hanging around Zander because all of our classes were together. My brothers wouldn't have been too happy about that. We had drama first and Zander and I were chosen to recite some lines from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet since our teacher, Mr. Grand, thought we were the only students in the class who would feel comfortable around each other during some _specific_ scenes. We had to act out the whole balcony scene and we could not stop laughing and joking around with each other.

After that, we were excited to hear that we had a substitute for English, resulting in lies about who is who and what we can and cannot do.

At lunch, Gravity 5 was pleased to witness Molly landing on her face after slipping on Andy Bartlett's collection of marbles. We caught it on camera which resulted in Molly begging us not to post it online, which we didn't, but the consequence was that she had to play marbles with Andy.

At free period, Zander and I went and explored the school. We had found a spot that no one has ever been too before, and declared it as our secret hiding place. It was down the hall from the courtyard. There was a small door there behind the trophy case, with stairs leading up to the old tech room of the auditorium. The auditorium had a new tech room already, so we were surprised they had not found a different use for the old space. I doubt that even the principal knew there was a room there, seeing that the place had not been touched for a good few years. We vowed to never tell anyone, and that this place was reserved for us and only us. We wrote our initials in permanent marker on the wall.

Then Zander and I had history with Mr. Kitt. He caught Molly texting during class, and made her move up to the front. It was absolutely hilarious seeing her trying to dodge all of the spit flying her direction. I laugh at the memory. Mr. March used to be our history teacher, but one of the geography teachers went on a maternity leave and so he had to change departments. The band still hung around him a lot though.

I realize now that every good day I have consists of hanging around with Zander. Just as I daydreamed more about my friendship with him, my cell phone rang revealing the name of the person I most often thought about.

"Hey baby," he greets me as soon as I answer.

"Hey Z, what's up?"

"Yeah well, I was just thinking... I kind of feel bad about bailing on Kacey."

"Same here. We know she was just thinking of us and we..."

There was a moment of silence. We already knew what we had to do.

"Oh damn it Kacey. Another guilt trip?" I ask.

"Yup," Zander sighs, "I'll be there at 9, tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll text Kev and Nelly."

* * *

Zander POV:

Gravity 5 had just arrived at the daycare where we will be spending our whole Saturday taking care of little kids.

"OMG this is going to be so much fun! Thank you guys for helping me gain my hours. You guys are the best!" Kacey smiles and brings us all in a group hug.

"Now let's go get those babies!" Kevin cheers and throws his fist in the air. We all do the same as we head inside. We meet the people who are running the daycare, Cassandra and Drew. They show us around the place before they left to do some errands and trained us on how to take care of the kids.

After we introduced ourselves to the children, Kacey called us for a band meeting.

"Okay guys, we need a game plan," she says while we huddled up.

So we're going play some games, have a puppet show, play some songs," she winked and nodded, "and paint some paintings. Okay?"

"This can't be that hard," I say.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Stevie adds.

"It'll also be super easy. Kids _love _me." Kacey brags.

"Okay we got this Gravity 5!" Nelson cheers.

* * *

Kacey POV:

We had spent 2 hours attempting to entertain the kids, which failed miserably. We sang Only You Can Be You, Last 1 Standing and Move with the Crowd. After all of this, Gravity 5 was burned out. We sat by a shrunken table for toddlers. Stevie was resting her head on Zander's shoulder, while Zander had his arm wrapped around her. I just can't help but think they are totally perfect for each other.

"These kids are crazy!" Kevin screamed as he watched the children running around. "I don't think Cassandra and Drew plan on coming back."

"Kacey, I thought you said that this would be easy," Nelson states.

"It was supposed to be! Usually kids love me!" I tell them.

"This is kids loving you?" Stevie raises her head off of Zander's shoulder and gestures towards the screaming kids.

"Yes? I don't know! We just need to find a way for them to go to sleep," I say.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Zander questions.

"I don't know, but do whatever you got to and be done with it!"

* * *

We had tried everything possible; we set up their sleeping areas for nap time, we sang lullabies to them and we even played running games to tire them out. This seemed to work on Kevin and Nelson though, because they had fallen asleep and the kids are now drawing on their faces.

"Kacey, we really need a way for them to go to sleep," Zander declares.

"Plus, I'm really tired," Stevie pouts.

"Why don't you guys prepare them a snack and I'll think of something else," I order.

They make their way to the eating area where they start taking out food from the fridge. I could see them laughing and playing with each other, poking each other on the tummy and just being themselves. Stevie teases Zander, pretending to offer him a strawberry, but popping it into her mouth instead of his. I'd catch a glimpse of him lifting her up from behind and spinning her around. Sometimes I'd catch Zander staring at Stevie when she wasn't looking and Stevie staring at Zander as he played with a little kid, smiles plastered on both of their faces. No wonder everyone who meets them for the first time often come to the conclusion that they're a couple, or are deeply in love. My two best friends were so happy all the time, whenever they were together. Anyone who watched them would think they were watching some kind of cute, romantic love story.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey kids! Story time!" I say out loud. The kids cheered and gathered on the sleeping area, ready to hear a story.

"Today, we're going to hear a little love story," I start.

"Is there a princess?" A little girl asks.

"Sure, why not. Everyone has to listen okay? No interrupting!"

They all nod their cute little heads eagerly.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince and princess named... Prince Zander and Princess Stevie. They met at Princess Stevie's castle, called the Brewster Castle. Prince Zander had just left his castle in search of a beautiful fair maiden. When they met, they became good friends instantly. They couldn't keep away from each other. If one of them was sad, the other would be too. If one of them was happy, the other would be happy too.

One day, a beautiful, but evil witch named Molly Garfunkel tried to ruin the prince and princess's relationship by frequently casting evil spells to hurt one of them. But something weird happened instead. For every single spell she used to ruin their friendship, she grew an ugly wart!"

The kids "Ew-ed" in harmony. Some of them were starting to fall asleep. My plan was working.

I continued, "None of the spells could break the bond that the prince and princess had. The witch ran away because everyone laughed at her for being so ugly. What the prince and princess went through made their friendship stronger. They were inseparable. Everyone would often ask them if they were a happy couple, but their answers would always be no. No one could understand what their relationship truly was. Were they a couple or were they just friends? No one knew. Not even Prince Zander or Princess Stevie knew. Or that's what they thought.

It turns out someone did know. Who was this person? Her name was Kacey. She was a beautiful guardian angel of the prince and princess. Only she was close enough to them to see what they truly were. They were friends..."

All of the kids were asleep now.

I lift my eyes up to see Zander's arm around Stevie, while she had her arms around his waist. Zander's other arm was stretched out, his phone in hand, taking a picture of the two of them. He pressed his lips softly on her head, while Stevie scrunched her nose and smiled.

-Click-

"They were best friends. But she could also see something else in them. They were in love. They just didn't know it yet."

* * *

**I made this chapter longer than usual in hopes that you guys will forgive me for being such a lousy updater.  
I hope you all liked this chapter!  
And please do not forget to review and tell me your thoughts!  
Constructive criticism is well appreciated. :)  
Until next time my lovely birds! **


	8. How To Rock The Dentist

**HEY PEEPS!  
i was going to post this chapter a little later, but i was too excited, so here it is!  
this was somewhat inspired by iCarly! :D  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTR. **

* * *

Zander POV:

"Zander? Is that you?" A girl, sitting on the bottom of the staircase asks. She's soaking wet from the heavy outpour.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain. Come here under my umbrella or you're going to get sick," I reply. Stevie gets up and twirls around, her arms spread wide.

"No thanks. I love the rain," she declares with a huge smile on her face. "Come join me Z!"

"Steves, you're crazy. No way am I going out to get wet. I'll get sick, and you know I do_ not _look good when I'm sick," I have to shout over the rain for her to hear me. I make my way down the stairs to Stevie. She grabs the umbrella from my hand before I can object and throws it on the ground.

"Wow, thanks a lot, _best friend._"

She ignores my sarcasm and grabs my hands and spins me around with her. She looked absolutely care free. Her face is the happiest I've ever seen, and her laugh… _man_ was she beautiful.

Her expression suddenly becomes serious and she stops twirling around.

"Do I have food in my teeth or something?" She asks insecurely.

"No. Why?" I ask a little confused.

"Well, then why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Oh, no it's not because you have something in your teeth," I laugh, but her face still holds a blank expression. I try to reword my explanation.

"Steves, I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl I have _ever_ met. No one can compare to you. I… I really, _really _like you. I just thought you should know," I say the words nervously, stuttering every now and then. Her expression takes a dramatic change and she smiles her heart out. She takes a step towards me and I take her hand in mine.

"I like you a lot too," she replies to me, biting her lower lip. I smooth a lock of wet hair behind her ear and hold her face in my hand. I find myself leaning in closer and closer; I could feel her sweet breath on my lips and –

I wake up to the sound of a small knock on my bedroom door followed by a small voice.

"Zan? Are you awake? It's almost noon and mom says to come down for breakfast…or is it lunch? Or brunch! I don't know. Just get up already!" Macy yells through the door.

_Another dream about Stevie again, Zander? Is there something you want to revaluate in your life? _My dreams about Stevie have been coming more frequently nowadays. It started a while back, when we first started Gravity 4, but it only usually happened once every few weeks. Now it's every night.

_Zander, don't tell me you like your best friend? Come on now, you can't. You met that really pretty girl last week. Claire, right? Or was her name Sarah? _Oh boy.

I groan and roll around to the side of my bed and sit on the edge. It's another Sunday morning at the Robbins' household, and I am still super tired from taking care of those bratty little daycare kids yesterday. I grab my phone from my bedside table and admire my wallpaper. It's of Stevie and me at the daycare; her eyes closed and nose scrunched in an adorable manner, with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Her lips form a small smile. My arms are surrounding her, making her look more small and vulnerable than she is; my lips are pressed against her temple. I smile at the memory. I check if I had recently received any text messages. So far, I've gotten a few from Stevie.

9:31 am: Good morning Johnny Handsome. (:

10:03 am: Z, help me! My mom is making me try on puffy dresses! D:

11:15 am: Dude, wake up! I'm home alone. YEESSS! ;)

The last one was received two minutes ago.

11:20 am: OH CRAP. DUDE, I really need you to wake up! I forgot I have a dentist appointment! I need a ride! D:

Uh-oh. I reply to Stevie's text messages saying that I was sorry I woke up late and asking what time her dentist appointment was.

I quickly get up, phone in hand, making my way to the bathroom. I receive a text from Stevie saying that it was at 12:00. I tell her that I'd be there to pick her up at 11:50. I shower and brush my teeth as quickly as I can and throw on some clothes. I'm wearing my gray v-neck shirt with black jeans and an ocean blue checkered flannel. Stevie would love this since her favourite colour is ocean blue. I make my way quickly down the stairs and head for the kitchen.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up," my mom teases. "I made eggs and bacon!"

"Oh mom that sounds delicious, but I can't stay. I have to get Stevie to her dentist appointment," I reply hurriedly. I turn to Macy, "Hey Mace, don't eat all the bacon, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I won't. Now go pick up your girlfriend," she replies, rolling her eyes at me. My mom laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend," I reply as I storm out of the room and out the front door.

* * *

Stevie POV:

I receive a text from Zander saying that he'll come to pick me up at 11:50. Good, more than enough time to get ready. I'm home alone today; a very blessed occasion that happens rarely at the Baskara household. My mom and dad went out to buy some new appliances since my dad took apart all of them for his useless inventions, Jared had to go to his math tutor in exchange for getting his bedroom door back, Gabe went on a date with some girl, and Kat went out with the Perfs.

I take my time showering, and I even decided to apply minimal make-up. During the process, I find myself thinking that it was a bit weird since the only person I'll be seeing today is my dentist who's like, 45 years-old. Oh, and of course, Zander. I smile at the thought. I put on my favourite black jeans, my combat boots and a purple tank top with a loose denim flannel. Zander will love this since purple is his favourite colour. I hear two honks outside, signalling Zander's arrival. I lock the front door and run to his truck.

"Nice outfit Steves," he compliments as I leap in. I clip on my seatbelt.

"Thanks, Z," I reply, looking up. I now see what he's wearing. I laugh, "I would say the same to you, if you only remembered to wear it the right way."

He looks at himself in the mirror and sees that he is wearing his flannel inside-out. He laughs with me and quickly fixes his mistake. We drive off to the dentist.

* * *

"Hi Stevie, are you ready?" Mimi, the lady at the front desk asks me as Zander and I walk into the dentist office.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's just the usual cleaning," I reply nonchalantly.

"Um, Stevie, I think you're forgetting that today's the day you're getting your wisdom teeth taken out," Mimi states, giving me a worried look. I freeze as soon as the words escape her mouth. I might be a tough girl, but there are some things I can't stand and one of those things is needles. Mimi knows I absolutely hate needles, and I have a feeling there will be a lot needed for today's operation. I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Steves, are you alright?" Zander asks. He guides me to one of the chairs and sits me down. He kneels in front of me. "Look Steves, I know you really hate needles, but it won't be that bad. Trust me," he smiles reassuringly. _Yeah it won't be that bad Stevie. There's just going to be a bunch of needles wedged in your mouth. _

I try to return the smile, but fail. "Y-yeah. It- it can't be th-that bad. I've had n-needles lots of times." I give a nervous laugh. Zander takes a seat in the chair next to mine and spends the rest of the time holding my hand in his.

"Stevie Baskara," Dr. Wilson announces, cueing me to come with him. Zander squeezes my hand for the last time before my dentist leads me away from him. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Zander POV:

I've been waiting for Stevie for a while now. I hope she's okay.

"So, are you Stevie's boyfriend?" the lady at the front desk asks. I believe her name is Mimi?

I chuckle, "Oh, no. Stevie's just my best friend."

"Oh. At first I thought you two were a couple. You would make a good one," she jokes, but I get a feeling that she was serious.

The dentist emerges from the room and walks towards me.

"Are you Zander?" I nod in reply.

"We gave Stevie some nitrous oxide instead because she freaked out when we brought in the needles. She might be like this for a while, so don't let her out of your sight. I recommend taking her home," he warns. Nitrous oxide? That's- oh… laughing gas. The dentist hands me Stevie's antibiotics. He walks back into the room and I could hear him talking to Stevie.

"Zander's here to take you home now Stevie," he tells her.

"Ooh! Zander! One time, on our way to the mall, a bird pooped on his head," she replies and giggles. Wow, thanks for keeping the secret, Stevie.

They both exit the room and the dentist leads her to me. She laughs again.

"Hey poopy-head," she giggles.

I turn to the dentist and ask, "How much did you give her?" Stevie pokes me in the face and mutters, "poopy-head," again.

"Just the usual amount. She's not use to it, so she's having a much stronger reaction to the gas." Stevie continually pokes me and calls me the name, so I grab her hand away from my face and hold it to keep her from moving too much.

"Okay, thank you doctor." I say my goodbyes to Mimi who was smiling at Stevie.

"Bye Mimi! See you soon!" Stevie says joyfully.

I lead Stevie to my truck and fasten her seatbelt since she was too fidgety to do it herself. I got to admit, it was really cute, but it was also kind of creepy.

I go to my driver's side of the truck and leap inside, to be greeted by a giggly Stevie.

"Hi Zander! You look really pretty today," She compliments me with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you m'lady," I reply with a wink.

She pokes my cheek and says, "You're silly," and giggles again. I roll my eyes, but I couldn't keep the small smile from appearing on my face.

I drive off and make my way to Stevie's house. When she stopped her continual staring and laughing at me to notice where we were headed, she shouted, "No! I want to go to the park."

"Steves, baby, we've got to get you home," I reply, feeling like I'm talking to a more vulnerable version of her.

"No! I want to go to the park!" She complains.

"But the doctor said-"

"No!"

"Okay, fine, we'll go to the park," I reply, changing the direction we're heading. She smiles happily and gives me a hug.

"Steves, driving here, remember?" I say to her.

"Oh, sorry," she pouts.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the park, Stevie squeals with joy. I make my way to the passenger's side and let her out. She grabs my arms and holds on to it. The park is big; it has a bike, walking and hiking path, several playgrounds and a garden. We make our way to an ice cream truck that Stevie spotted.

"Thank you," Stevie says to the ice cream man as he handed her the ice cream.

"Have a great date!" the ice cream man comments after we pay him.

"Oh, no, we're not on a-" I try to explain, but not before Stevie cuts me off.

"Thank you Mr. Ice Cream Man!" She grabs my hand and we make our way to one of the empty playgrounds.

She runs to the swings and sits down, smiling and enjoying her ice cream. I sit on the swing beside her.

"So Steves, what do you want to do now?" I ask as I get up from my swing to face her. She finishes the last of her ice cream and grins.

"Push me!" she laughs.

"What?" I ask a bit confused.

"On the swing. Push me!" I laugh at her request, considering that this isn't what I would usually hear her say. I make my way behind her swing and start to push her.

After a while, she stops swinging and I kneel in front of her, resting my hands on her knees. She grabs my hand and entwines her fingers with mine.

"What next, m'lady?" I chuckle. Her expression seemed a little bit more serious, which leaves me thinking that she had returned to normal.

"You decide," she says with a small smile. She looks down at me with her big hazel eyes. I couldn't help but notice how especially pretty she looked today. Her eyes glimmered in the sunlight, her cheeks stained with a healthy rose colour from laughing too much, and her lips—_oh man. Wait, Zander, stop, this is your best friend you're talking about. _

Without noticing, Stevie's face was only inches away from mine, and her eyes were beginning to close. I close my eyes and start to lean in closer, hesitantly. I argue with the voice inside my head.

"_Zander, are you nuts? You're about to kiss your best friend you moron!"_

_"So? She leaned in, not me. She's doing this because she wants to." _

_"That isn't an excuse to kiss her!" _

_"Well, at least she can get her first kiss over with. And with someone who actually cares about her."_

The voice inside my head disappears, meaning I won the argument. Stevie's lips connected with mine, softly pressed against my own. We stayed like this for a few seconds, and I move my lips against hers slowly. At first she doesn't respond, but when she does, you can tell that it was her first time. I could feel her smile against my lips and we part.

"Wow," she sighs.

"Yeah, wow," I echo her.

Just as I believed she was off the gas, she giggles, "You taste like vanilla ice cream."

_"And you thought she did it on her own will. It was the gas, you idiot," _the voice in my head comments.

_"Aw man."_

Stevie leads me to the walking path, where we find an elderly couple sitting on a park bench. She runs up to them, her hand in mine, and says proudly, "I kissed him."

_Yup, she's still on the gas._

She giggles and the elderly couple congratulate us. How embarrassing.

"I am _so _sorry," I tell them, but they ignore my apology and smile.

Stevie continues doing this and tells everyone we pass by. After twelve "I kissed him" announcements, I decide to take her home.

* * *

I stop the truck as we reach Stevie's driveway and turn to her. She had fallen asleep on our way home so I carefully wake her.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Stevie comments.

The gas had worn off on our way home from the park.

"I bet I was a little weird," she says a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Z."

"Do you not remember anything that happened?" I ask her.

"Nah, it was all a blur to me." She says nonchalantly. "Why? Did I do something really embarrassing?"

Suddenly, I feel my heart sink. She had her first kiss and she didn't even remember.

"No, Steves. You didn't," I say, hiding the sadness I felt. I hand her the antibiotics the dentist gave me.

"Oh okay, great. I thought I did something super weird," she laughs nervously. "Thanks again for taking care of me Z. See you later."

She quickly gives me a hug before she gets out of the truck and my heart skips a beat. Well that's different.

Before she closes her door, she waves at me with a big smile on her face.

_Great. Just great._

* * *

Stevie POV:

I wave goodbye to Zander and shut the door. My family is already home, and my parents greet me from the living room. I make my way to my bedroom and lie down on my bed. The gas had given me a headache, and my mouth was starting to ache.

Not to mention that I also had the weirdest dream when I fell asleep on the way home.

It was one of those dreams again. The one where I kiss Zander.

Strangely enough, this time his face wasn't blurred and our lips…

They actually touched. Weird.

* * *

**AND there it is! The first ever ZEVIE KISS!**

**WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! tell me what i should write next!**

**Until next time my lovelies! MWAH!**


End file.
